We have linked three of the six CCRC-Net databases to the Complex Carbohydrate Structure Database (CCSD)/CarbBank. This improvement allows the user to quickly search the CCSD for all published data regarding the "hit" structure(s) obtained from the CCRC-Net system. Through CarbBank, a link is also being established to Medline. With this connection, the user will be able to move seamlessly to Medline as well to search its records for information on a structure. The interconnection of CCRC-Net and CarbBank has improved the value of CCRC-Net as a tool for the carbohydrate bench scientist.